


Morning Ritual of Calming

by Merfilly



Series: October 2018 Random Fic Bits [10]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Saavik and Amanda share a ritual





	Morning Ritual of Calming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts).



Saavik sat down opposite Amanda on the floor, the small tea table between them. She accepted the delicate cup of tea, and properly appreciated the aroma of the beverage.

It had become something of a ritual, as they wait to learn the outcome of the journey to Earth. Spock was very much not himself yet, but he was in the hands of those that most cared for him.

Ambassador Sarek was seeking to smooth the way forward, another comfort to both women.

The quiet peace of the morning ritual was enough to fortify both of them in their shared hopes.


End file.
